The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to a memory cell and a method of manufacturing the same employing an element isolation method for embedding an insulating film into a shallow trench formed in a semiconductor substrate, i.e., employing so-called STI (Shallow Trench Isolation) method.
As a conventional technique, an element isolation method employing STI for using the memory cells on a semiconductor memory device will be described with reference to FIGS. 14A to 14E.
First, as shown in FIG. 14A, the surface of a silicon substrate 901 of, for example, a P-type is oxidized (oxide film 911). At this stage, implantation for forming wells and channels (formation of a channel region) are conducted.
Next, the oxide film 911 is removed and a gate oxide film 904 is formed. At this time, gate oxide films (including those having different thicknesses) for peripheral circuits, not shown, are also formed. Then, a polysilicon 905, which becomes a floating gate electrode, and a stopper material such as a silicon nitride film 912 are deposited, a resist which is not shown is coated thereon and patterning is conducted. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 14B, using a resist pattern which is not shown as a mask, the silicon nitride film 912, the polysilicon 905 and the gate oxide film 904 are sequentially subjected to anisotropic etching in this order and then the exposed silicon substrate 901 is anisotropically etched. As a result, a trench 902 is formed in the substrate. The resist pattern which is not shown is then removed off.
Next, as shown in FIG. 14C, the inner wall surface of the trench 902 is oxidized so as to ease etching damage (oxide film 913).
A silicon oxide film 903 of, for example, TEOS (tetraethoxysilane) is deposited on the substrate so as to embed the trench 902. As shown in FIG. 14D, using a chemical mechanical polishing technique or so-called CMP, the surface of the silicon oxide film 903 is flattened. The oxide film 903 is polished off until the-surface of the silicon nitride film 912 is exposed.
Finally, as shown in FIG. 14E, the silicon nitride film 912 serving as a stopper material is removed, thereby completing element isolation. Thereafter, if a nonvolatile semiconductor memory is to be formed, an ONO film (a layered film of oxide film/nitride film/oxide film), a polysilicon layer which becomes a control gate electrode are deposited and patterned into the form of a gate, whereby a memory cell is formed.
As stated above, with the element isolation method in which after the gate oxide film 904 and the gate member 905 are sequentially formed, the gate member 905, the gate oxide film 904 and the silicon substrate 901 are sequentially etched and in which an STI structure is formed in a self-aligned manner to the gate member 905, the insulating film embedded in the element isolation region is less likely to be polished off in a later step and good element isolation characteristics can be obtained. This is because, if the element isolation region of STI structure is formed on the silicon substrate and then the gate member is deposited on the silicon substrate through the gate oxide film and patterned, it is necessary at the time of forming the STI structure to remove a covering oxide film having been formed over the semiconductor substrate and to form a new gate oxide film. In that case, the insulating film embedded in the element isolation region is inevitably backed off. The above-stated element isolation method, by contrast, does not include such a covering oxide film removing step (see, for example, Jpn. Pat Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-17948).
Meanwhile, it is now assumed that the depth of the trench 902 including the thickness of the CMP stopper material (silicon nitride film 912) is D1 and the width of the element isolation region of STI structure is W1. If fine processing progresses, the ratio of D1 to W1, i.e. D1/W1, increases. As a result, the shape of the insulating film (oxide film 903) embedded as STI structure in the trench by the deposition, becomes worse. For example, due to the processing irregularity for trench widths, the phenomenon that a clearance is formed in the vicinity of the center of the embedded trench occurs. To avoid this, after depositing the oxide film 903, a high-temperature, long-time thermal step is conducted. Through this step, the trench is formed to be filled up by an insulator without clearances.
As stated above, with the STI structure, if the trench is formed to be filled with the insulator without clearances, a high-temperature, long-time thermal step must be conducted after the deposition of the insulating film (oxide film 903). According to the manufacturing method for forming the gate oxide film 904 and the like (including gate insulating films for peripheral circuits having different thicknesses) prior to the element region formation step (element isolation step), however, if such a high-temperature, long-time thermal step is conducted, then the gate oxide film deteriorates, diffused layer profile control becomes difficult to make. In this way, reliability of the conventional method is disadvantageously low.
Furthermore, even after a thermal step which is conducted so as not to cause the above-stated reliability-related disadvantages, a depression tends to remain in the upper end portion of the trench. If this depression remains, etching residue is highly likely to remain in the depression when a polysilicon layer or the like which becomes a control gate electrode is deposited and patterned into the form of gate in a later step. If this etching residue remains along the depression, short-circuit may possibly occurs between gates at worst.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above-stated circumstances. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to form a trench of STI structure which can make elements smaller in size and realize high integration, into a shape facilitating embedding an insulator into the trench by deposition without generating any clearance, and to thereby provide a highly integrated, highly reliable semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to a first aspect of the present invention, comprises a step of forming a photoresist pattern to cover a predetermined element region on an insulating material layer which is formed on a first gate electrode material layer, the first gate electrode material layer being formed on a first gate insulating film which is formed on a semiconductor substrate; a step of etching the insulating material layer, the first gate electrode material layer, the first gate insulating film and the semiconductor substrate in accordance with the photoresist pattern to form a trench; a step of partially etching the insulating material layer so as to make the insulating material layer smaller in size than at least the element region; and a step of etching the first gate electrode material layer while using the insulating material layer as a mask.
The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, according to the first aspect of the present invention, may further comprise a step of depositing an insulator over the surface of the semiconductor substrate to embed the insulator in the trench; a step of flattening the insulator deposited over the surface of the semiconductor substrate until a surface of the insulating material layer is exposed; a step of removing the insulating material layer; and a step of patterning the first gate electrode material layer. The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, may further comprise a step, performed after the step of removing the insulating material layer, of forming a second gate insulating film over the surface of the semiconductor substrate to cover the first gate electrode material layer and the insulator; a step of forming a second gate electrode material layer on the second gate insulating film; and a step of patterning the second gate electrode material layer and the second gate insulating film, and wherein in the step of patterning the first gate electrode material layer, the first gate electrode material layer may be patterned in a self-aligned manner to the second gate electrode material layer and the second gate insulating film.
The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the first aspect of the present invention, may further comprise a step, performed after the step of etching the first gate electrode material layer while using the insulating material layer as a mask, of implanting an impurity into that portion of the semiconductor substrate on which the first gate electrode material layer is not provided, using the insulating material layer partially etched as a mask. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a conductivity of the impurity may be the same as that of the semiconductor substrate.
The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the first aspect of the present invention, may further comprise a step, performed after the step of etching the first gate electrode material layer while using the insulating material layer as a mask, of removing the insulating material layer; and a step of implanting an impurity into that portion of the semiconductor substrate on which the first gate electrode material layer is not provided, using the first gate electrode material layer as a mask. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a conductivity of the impurity may be the same as that of the semiconductor substrate.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to a second aspect of the present invention, comprises a step of forming a first gate insulating film on a semiconductor substrate; a step of depositing a first gate electrode material layer on the first gate insulating film; a step of depositing an insulating material layer on the first gate electrode material layer; a step of forming a photoresist pattern on the insulating material layer to cover a predetermined element region; a step of etching the insulating material layer, the first gate electrode material layer, the first gate insulating film and the semiconductor substrate in accordance with the photoresist pattern to form a trench; a step of partially etching the insulating material layer so as to make the insulating material layer smaller in size than the element region; and a step of etching the first gate electrode material layer while using the insulating material layer as a mask.
The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the second aspect of the present invention, may further comprise a step of depositing an insulator over the surface of the semiconductor substrate to embed the insulator in the trench; a step of flattening the insulator deposited over the surface of the semiconductor substrate until a surface of the insulating material layer is exposed; a step of removing the insulating material layer; and a step of patterning the first gate electrode material layer. The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, may further comprise a step, performed after the step of removing the insulating material layer, of forming a second gate insulating film over the surface of the semiconductor substrate to cover the first gate electrode material layer and the insulator; a step of forming a second gate electrode material layer on the second gate insulating film; and a step of patterning the second gate electrode material layer and the second gate insulating film, and wherein in the step of patterning the first gate electrode material layer, the first gate electrode material layer may be patterned in a self-aligned manner to the second gate electrode material layer and the second gate insulating film.
The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the second aspect of the present invention, may further comprise a step, performed after the step of etching the first gate electrode material layer while using the insulating material layer as a mask, of implanting an impurity into that portion of the semiconductor substrate on which the first gate electrode material layer is not provided, using the insulating material layer partially etched as a mask. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a conductivity of the impurity may be the same as that of the semiconductor substrate.
The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the second aspect of the present invention, may further comprise a step, performed after the step of etching the first gate electrode material layer while using the insulating material layer as a mask, of removing the insulating material layer; and a step of implanting an impurity into that portion of the semiconductor substrate on which the first gate electrode material layer is not provided, using the first gate electrode material layer as a mask. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a conductivity of the impurity may be the same as that of the semiconductor substrate.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to a third aspect of the present invention, comprises a step of forming a first gate insulating film on a semiconductor substrate; a step of depositing a first gate material layer on the first gate insulating film; a step of depositing an insulating material layer on the first gate material layer; a step of forming a photoresist pattern on the insulating material layer to cover a predetermined element region; a step of etching the insulating material layer, the first gate material layer, the first gate insulating film and the semiconductor substrate in accordance with the photoresist pattern to form a trench; a step of partially etching the insulating material layer so as to make the insulating material layer smaller in size than the element region; and a step of etching the first gate material layer while using the insulating material layer as a mask.
The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, according to the third aspect of the present invention, may further comprise a step of depositing an insulator over the surface of the semiconductor substrate to embed the insulator in the trench; a step of flattening the insulator deposited over the surface of the semiconductor substrate until a surface of the insulating material layer is exposed; a step of removing the insulating material layer; a step of forming a second gate material layer at a portion on the first gate material layer at which the insulating material layer has been removed to form a first gate electrode material layer; a step of forming a second gate insulating film over the surface of the semiconductor substrate to cover the first gate electrode material layer and the insulator; a step of forming a second gate electrode material layer on the second gate insulating film; and a step of patterning the second gate electrode material layer, the second gate insulating film and the first gate electrode material layer into a line form in a direction substantially orthogonal to the trench, to form an arrangement of an array part of memory cells each having the first gate electrode material layer as a floating gate and the second gate electrode material layer as a control gate. The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device may further comprise a step of etching back the insulator by a predetermined amount, after the step of forming the first gate electrode material layer. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the first gate material layer may be made of amorphous silicon. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the second gate material layer may be made of conductive polysilicon. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the insulating material layer may be made of silicon nitride. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the insulator may be the silicon dioxide. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the second gate insulating film may comprise a three-layered film of oxide film/nitride film/oxide film. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the second gate electrode material layer may be made of polysilicon.
The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the third aspect of the present invention, may further comprise a step, performed after the step of etching the first gate material layer while using the insulating material layer as a mask, of implanting an impurity into that portion of the semiconductor substrate on which the first gate material layer is not provided, using the insulating material layer partially etched as a mask. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a conductivity of the impurity may be the same as that of the semiconductor substrate.
The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the third aspect of the present invention, may further comprise a step, performed after the step of etching the first gate material layer while using the insulating material layer as a mask, of removing the insulating material layer; and a step of implanting an impurity into that portion of the semiconductor substrate on which the first gate material layer is not provided, using the first gate material layer as a mask. In the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a conductivity of the impurity may be the same as that of the semiconductor substrate.
A semiconductor device according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, comprises a semiconductor substrate having an element region; a first gate insulating film formed on the element region of the semiconductor substrate; a first gate electrode layer on the first gate insulating film, the first gate electrode layer being smaller in size than the element region to provide a step portion between the semiconductor substrate and the first gate electrode layer; an element isolation film embedded in a trench formed adjacent to the semiconductor substrate and the first gate electrode layer, the trench having a shape in which an upper portion is wider than a lower portion due to the step portion formed between the semiconductor substrate and the first gate electrode layer.
The semiconductor device according to the fourth aspect of the present invention may further comprise an insulator embedded in the trench. The semiconductor device may further comprise a second gate insulating film formed on the first gate electrode material layer; and a second gate electrode layer on the second gate insulating film; and wherein the first gate electrode layer may be patterned in a self-aligned manner to the second gate electrode layer and the second gate insulating film.
In the semiconductor device according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the first gate electrode layer may be made of polysilicon.
In the semiconductor device according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the second gate electrode layer may be made of polysilicon.
In the semiconductor device according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the insulator may be made of silicon dioxide.
In the semiconductor device according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the first gate insulating film may be made of silicon dioxide.
In the semiconductor device according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the second gate insulating film may comprise a three-layered film of oxide film/nitride film/oxide film.
The semiconductor device according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, may further comprise an impurity diffused region formed in that portion of the element region of the semiconductor substrate on which the first gate electrode layer is not provided. In the semiconductor device, a conductivity of the impurity diffused region may be the same as that of the semiconductor substrate.
According to the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of the present invention, the insulating material layer which defines the element region is further etched to be backed off, and the opening portion of the trench is widened by etching the gate electrode material layer with the size-reduced insulating material layer used as a mask. Thus, in a semiconductor device manufactured by the manufacturing method of the present invention, the shape of insulator embedded in the trench by the deposition of the insulator can be improved.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.